The Unpredictable Predictable Red
by Mellia Black
Summary: Pre HBP Ginny has been told that she's too predictable. She's given three weeks prove otherwise because Ron is tired of dealing with her. But can she deal with the pressure of two Slytherin boys driving her to the utmost edge? Even Draco Malfoy?
1. Dealings with the Devil Herself

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Bleeding Potter. Bloomsbury and Scholastic do. Did I stutter?

Summary: Ginny's been told that she's too predictable. She's given three weeks to change because Ron is fed up. She's trying to act like an unpredictable young adult, but the screw ups will just keep coming. Can she deal with the pressure of Big Brother Blaise and an overgrown Ferret pushing her to the utmost edge?

Author's Notes: This is my third fan fiction. Bear in mind, this one will be my most humorous fic. Yes, some of the content seems a bit borderline, but if it makes you happy, it's because this is the fic that I'll let my rules have a longer leash. Doubt it? Read it and tell me if I made Draco an 'okay' character, personality wise. Tell me what you want to happen in future chapters, and I might just comply. By the way, I edited this chapter so it actually makes sense. And I'm looking for a Beta. Thanks.

Chapter I - - Dealing with the Devil

Ginny Weasley, a sixth year Gryffindor, felt the need to rush on a cold Wednesday morning. Usually, she was always the last to go down to the common room and the last to take her shower. She quickly jumped in the minuscule bathroom and read the time on the small clock. It read a quarter past seven. Ginny was already ten minutes late for breakfast.

She quickly washed up, rinsed out her flaming red locks, and shook them as she exited the loo. She quickly dressed and gathered her books in case she would study in the Library, shoving them hastily into her knapsack. She swung it over her shoulder and didn't bother to even think about putting makeup on.

When she raced down the steps to the common room, she accidentally tripped on the last stair. She quickly stood up, making sure her skirt was pulled down, with a flushed expression on her face. Ginny quickly trotted over to Ron, Harry, and Hermione, who tried to wait for her each morning.

"We almost left without you, Gin. You have got to change for the better and stop procrastinating." Ron, her overprotective brother said, looking irritated.

Hermione snorted and folded her arms. "And of course, you, Ronald, never have procrastinated in your entire life. Why can she not be late?"

Ginny nodded as thanks and watched as Ron spoke again. "She's just so predictable. We go through this every morning."

"I'm not predictable!" Ginny and Ron said at the same time, Ron mocking her.

"See, I already knew what you were going to say."

"Whatever. Come on, guys. Let's just go down to breakfast. And besides, there's barely anyone in the castle for the break. We can argue about this later."

96969696

And that they did. Ron and Ginny didn't stop incessantly bickering. There was no pulling them apart from each other, as they tried to kill one another.

"Prove that you're not predictable then! I'll give you three weeks to change." Ron shouted, following up with almost taking a bite out of his empty juice glass.

"That'll be easy! All I have to do is act like you!" she shrieked and suddenly got out of her seat. She climbed onto the bench beside Hermione and launched herself onto the table.

"All of you," she began, looking around at the minimal people in the Great Hall. "Look at me!"

And they did. Every head turned, looking at the completely barmy Weasley. Professor McGonagall was the only teacher that had currently been in the Great Hall at that time, and she had fallen prey to her Christmas oatmeal. Their lovely Transfiguration teacher was hurling her brains out in one of the teacher's lavatories.

"My gosh!" she exclaimed, picking up her glass of pumpkin juice and dumping it down Ron's shirt. He fell backwards, taking Harry down with him.

The whole long table exploded into laughter and began to point at the youngest Weasel and her brother and his friend.

"I'm taking requests! Who wants me to sing a song?" Ginny shouted, taking the hair tie out of her hair, and letting the half tangled tresses escape.

"Take off your robe!" A certain Blaise Zabini yelled, smirking from across the room. She looked up to the end of the table, hoping to find Dumbledore giving her an ashamed look so she wouldn't do it, but alas, he was not in sight. They had probably made Miss Head Girl Hermione in charge of the hundred or so people staying. She grinned to herself and looked down at Ron, who was shaking his head frantically.

"Is that even a song?" She smirked and grabbed the hem of her robe. "You asked for it, Ronald."

"No. Not that. I did not ask for my sister to take off her- clothes. Get down now!" His ears were a plum purplish red, and his eyes were bulging. He smacked Harry in the head for nodding.

"I'm not sure if I should!" she yelled to the small population of Hogwarts' boys. They began to boo, and she continued. "My brother says I shan't. Shan't. Isn't that a funny word? Hmmm… I think I'll go look it up. But damn- it's so hot in here!" she wiped her forehead and slowly began to take off her robe. . Seeing Ron's glare, she quickly threw her robe to the floor and stalked out of the Great Hall, straitening her tie and long white tee.

Harry was in awe and quietly muttered to Ron, "I'm going to the Library." Needless to say, Ron held him back and proceeded to slap him upside the head.

96969696

"Gosh, how I love the Library!" Ginny shouted and broke into a fit of giggles.

She traveled around the Library, thinking about skipping her planned activities. This whole 'Predictable' thing would be a test of her family's and her own will. She was going to act like the female version of the twins, minus the formality of Percy, added the humor and wildness of Bill, throw in Charlie's sarcasm, and subtract Ron's clumsiness and ability to blush at a dime. Oh yes, Hogwarts had no idea what was coming.

On the way to the Library, she had plaited her hair within minutes, and she now had the sudden urge to let it unravel. Following Bill's philosophy of life, she went by feeling and quickly took out the braid, having her hair flow off of her shoulders. She shook it out and grinned to herself.

Predictable, eh? She'd show them. Quickly, she dropped her books onto the table. Ginny unbuttoned the sleeves and shoved them up her arms.

She was about to take off her shoes, when she felt a pair of hands grasp her shoulders tightly.

"Let go of me, you prat!" Ginny screamed, grabbing a hold of the captor's wrist. She let go when she saw his face. "Zabini? What do you want?" She then gulped, realizing that his answer would be one that she didn't like at all. Not one bit.

"Oh, nothing. I just happened to stop by the Library, and I saw your bright hair." He smirked and placed his hand on her shoulder, leaning on gently for support.

"Sure." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. She wanted to shift under his weight, but he was the kind of boy that would get offended. Then she couldn't get the truth out of him.

"Really, Red. I was. I mean, how could I not find you? That was the most predictable place I could-"

"I'm not predictable!" she shouted, earning a satanic-like glare form Madame Pince.

"Sure, Weasel. And I'm a girl dressed in guy's clothes."

"Well, when you put it that way- Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Blaise laughed and leaned more onto Ginny's shoulder. "You know, Red, there are only a few people in the castle."

"Took you that long to find out, eh?" Ginny started, but Blaise talked over her.

"And since there are only a few people, imagine how much less you're being watched. Normally, your brother would have made sure of where you're going. But now- Big brother Blaise can take over for him. You see? If you get into an accident- or, shall I say, find yourself cornered-" Blaise was now off of Ginny's shoulder. Ginny watched in horror as he came closer, her back already shoved into the bookcase wall.

"C-cornered?" she spluttered.

"Yes, and we wouldn't like that at all, would we?" he asked. Blaise put both hands on either side of her head and leaned in, a good six inches from her face.

"On the contrary, it depends who's doing the cornering." She replied, no longer afraid of his bluff. As long as he wasn't smiling, Blaise Zabini sounded and looked like a half decent person.

"Cute, Weasley, cute." Blaise smirked.

"Yes, and I believe it'd be even funnier if you were saying that to my brother."

"You don't get it, do you?" he asked with impatience.

"Sure I do. You think you can intimidate me. _Oh_, but you **do**. I'm _scared,_ Zabini. _Truly_ frightened. I do hope we can continue this conversation, but I'm afraid that I have to go." Ginny put a hand on his upper arm and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Blaise lifted an arm up to let her pass and dared not touch his cheek.

"I'm not into incest, Zabini. And just think, if you weren't my _big_ _brother_, I'd have forgotten about predictable and concentrated on surprising." She winked and turned, breaking into a smile.

The last she heard before Peeves dropped the water balloon on his sorry ass was, "Oi! Weasley! Seven sharp, tomorrow. Meet me by my common room and at the door, watch out for-" Then the balloon hit, and Peeves gave Ginny a thumbs up. Ever since Fred and George told the poltergeist to give 'hell', he seemed to be doing that quite more often than usual. Two years had been devoted to the protection of the two Weasleys, and the destruction of their enemies. That, and more messes for all the teacher's to clean up. Mainly exploding balloons in Flitwick's room because he couldn't reach.

96969696

Ginny had managed to skip lunch unnoticed the next day and rushed up to her room after having a snowball fight with Luna. She had slightly smudged cheeks, gritty fingernails, and faintly tangled hair. Groaning, she gathered her necessities and headed toward the Prefects bathroom.

She opened the door and was pleased to find that there wasn't anyone there. She quickly discarded herself of her clothes and jumped into the already warm water that instantly filled the tub when she turned a few knobs.

She relaxed, washing out her hair and making sure to get her hands clean. She rinsed off and grabbed her red robe off of the wall. She checked the clock on the wall and noticed it was already six thirty.

Ginny searched for her clothes on the edge of the bath and huffed when they were nowhere to be found. She began to swear and pray that they hadn't been tossed into the water by a younger student. Or older for that matter.

She began to wipe bubbles off of the water's surface and found that her clothes were in mid-float. She swiftly scooped them out of the water and whimpered. It was her brand new jumper and a decent pair of corduroy pants. She also pulled out her undergarments and socks.

She searched in her old clothes' pockets for her wand and was horrified to find it missing. Unable to do a drying charm, she pulled on her half soaking undergarments and then wrapped her robe around herself. It was now a quarter till, and she concentrated on trying to dry her jumper and pants.

Then it hit her.

Blaise had taken her wand! She hadn't needed it at all today, for they had only reviewed Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. He had probably stolen it after dinner the night before.

She gruffly tied her robe and carried her soaking clothes toward the dungeons.

It took her a few minutes to remember where she would find Blaise to kill him, for she could not remember where the Slytherin common room resided.

Finding her way down a dark corridor, she recognized this as the hall to the Slytherin commons. If she remembered correctly, and she did, Fred and George had said that there wasn't any portrait or statue. Just a blank stone wall. They had a password like the other houses, but were known to keep them for three days and get a new one. Ginny groaned.

She began to rap against the stone with her fist, becoming agitated. It was freezing. She imagined that it was worse since her hair was still very damp. She swore words that she had learned from Mundungus, who was really a bad influence on everyone who had the unfortunate pleasure to meet him.

"Hell, Weasel. Didn't know you were that desperate. I actually _almost_ feel sorry for you. Is that all that you can afford now?" Came the amused voice of Draco Malfoy, a picturesque vision of blonde hair and pale grey eyes. He had appeared from around a corner that was at the end of the hall.

"Not desperate. Cold. Pissed off. Wet. Not fully clothed. Cold. Anything but desperate. And if I was, I surely wouldn't go parading around the likes of you." She attempted to sneer, but had the vision that she failing miserably.

"Of course. As how it should be. Now, what is a poor little Weasel going to do in this position?" He came closer and folded his arms, smirking.

Ginny walked up to him slowly, still holding her wet clothes. "Let's see… I could shove my socks in your mouth… Hmm. No, not good enough. I could pull your knickers over your head with this neat trick Charlie taught me. Nah, you'd like that, wouldn't you, Ferret Boy? How about a new and improved bat boogey hex?"

"How could you improve that?" Malfoy said unbelievingly under his breath.

"Oh, quite easy. Six brothers, two outlaws, and Uncle Moody. Myself included. Tested on my ex boyfriends, four Weasleys, and soon to be tested on Blaise Zabini. You should see it. It's _wicked_." She smirked and folded her own arms.

"Doubt that," said Malfoy cockily.

Not knowing what compelled her, Ginny grabbed his shoulder blades with one on each hand, making him directly face her. "Listen, I need you to pay attention. The quicker you comply, the faster I can take another shower from touching you. I need the password to your common room. I am going to locate Zabini. I don't need your comments or your cockiness."

"Oh, so that's what you needed. Why didn't you say so _before_?" Came his sarcastic reply. "I'm not giving you the password, Weasel. So I'm sorry that you need another shower. Looks like you _need_ it anyway." He sneered.

"Do you really want that hex?"

"Do you really want me to disappoint you by telling you that you don't have your wand?"

"I hate you."

"I know. Isn't it ironic?"

"Where's all your amazing wit and charm?" Ginny asked, letting go of him and putting her hands on her hips. "Frankly, I think all your remarks are getting old. Do me a favor and think of some new ones, would you?"

"Oh, now you're really scaring me, Red. Now that all my wit and charm is gone, how am I supposed to woo you?"

"Woo me? God, you _really_ are sick… Hmm… How about a deal, Malfoy?"

"I don't make deals with the devil's advocate. Or Weasels for that matter."

"Just because I don't have my wand, it doesn't mean that I still can't kick your ass when I find it."

"Why can't you just leave me alone, Weasel? You're killing me. Slowly, but surely, I'll have died from your stupidity."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Stupid? For lack of a better word I could always use, 'Unintelligent', 'Dim Witted', 'Dense', 'Thick', shall I continue?"

"Your cockiness amazes me."

"So does your audacity. But what the hell- it entertains me."

"Can you just give me the bloody password?" Ginny almost shrieked. She grabbed a hold of his school robes and pulled him closer.

"It depends. What are you offering?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"The password to the Gryffindor Tower," said Ginny huffily. She was beginning to feel ashamed.

"Ah, the sixth year prefect is offering me a password that I'll never even bother to use. How… _quaint_."

"It gives access to the prefects quarters, the Head Girl's room, our dorms, the common room, and basically everywhere in our tower." She lied. It only got you into the common room. The other places had their own passwords. Hopefully, he believed her. Apparently not.

"Throw in the password to your quidditch locker rooms and we've got ourselves a deal."

"Fine. The Tower's is Pixie Guts, and the one to the locker rooms is Malfoy is our queen."

"Are you bloody serious?"

"Actually, I am. Ron and I pick the passwords for the locker rooms each week. It was his week. He and Harry thought it was hilarious. But you should have heard last week's password. Malfoy wears Snape's underwear."

"Who picked out that password?" Malfoy asked viciously, this time grabbing the front of her robes.

"I did," she laughed.

Malfoy looked into her face and shook his head. "You are one messed up girl."

"Actually, hadn't you remembered that the Head of House has to approve the passwords? McGonagall thought it was amusing. I say she's messed up. But then, who can resist Snape's underwear?"

"Weasley, I advise you to quit while you're ahead." Blaise said sarcastically. "What is this about not resisting Snape's underwear? And _why_ aren't you dressed?"

"It's his fault," she replied, pointing at Draco who was smirking.

"You mean he-" Blaise stopped.

"YUCK!" The two guilty criminals shouted at the same time.

"So why are you two standing out here, arguing with each other like Crab and Goyle?"

"He wouldn't give me-"

"The password! To the-"

"Slytherin commons and-"

"Now have plans for-"

"Killing you-"

"Trying not to-"

"Kill him and his-"

"Gorgeous features?"

"You wish!"

"_Ginger_, why didn't you look in a nearby broom closet? A Slytherin is easier to find than you think." Blaise looked pointedly at her. Ginny didn't know where he came up with it, but she did not like the nickname Ginger. Thank Merlin Ginevra didn't sound remotely like it.

"Why am I even here?" Ginny proceeded to sneeze. "I've caught a cold from being in your moldy dungeon and from the molecules of _Au_ _de_ _la_ _Toilet_ _Ferret_ in the air! I'm going to **die**!"

"Like anyone would miss your-" Draco was interrupted by Blaise.

"Potter's Dumpy." Blaise spoke to the wall. Suddenly, the bricks arranged themselves into a tangent and slid apart. There was now a dark tunnel ahead, and Ginny stood shocked.

"Snape approved that?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"You'd be surprised how cute you look by doing that." Zabini grinned and held out his hand in front of the door. "Ladies first."

"Good. Ferret Boy goes first and then you go." Ginny smirked while rolling her eyes.

"Although I'd hate to admit it, Weasel is the closest thing to a girl that we've got… Even if it doesn't look like it." Draco sneered and suddenly Ginny felt a large push from behind and became filled with fright, thinking Filch had caught them. Instead, Draco was steering her by her shoulders.

Blaise followed after them as Ginny protested and Draco shoved harder. "Rules: No touching anything! Do not ask Avery where he got his tooth necklace unless you want to be damaged… On second though, feel free. Do not speak unless you're spoken too, don't laugh, and don't cry. Do not tell anyone that you're not a Slytherin. Do not tell anyone that you're a Gryffindor. Don't make fun of Snape. And you as sure as hell don't want to tell them that you're half-" Malfoy seemed to be out of breath at the moment, and he swallowed. "Naked. Got it?"

Ginny laughed. It sounded a bit psychotic. "I think I'll have a problem with the last one."

"You better not have. It's not my job to look after you, Weasel." Malfoy sneered and gripped her shoulders more firmly.

"Yes well…"

"Well what?"

"Never mind. Why is this taking so long? It feels like the walk to the lake from the back of the castle."

"It is."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? The Slytherin common room is partially under the lake. Jesus, Weasley, do you need it in French? Latin? German?"

"Latin would be nice."

"Tough luck. We're almost there. About fifty feet away, just so you don't ask me. Now shut up, the lot of them will still be up, and we have to make it all the way up to the girl dorms before anyone sees your stupid lion crest."

"Huh?" It was still dark, and Ginny couldn't tell whether she was in the Slytherin Common Room or still in the dark tunnel.

"Shhh!" He hissed.

"Alright, let go. I can handle myself." Ginny said, watching as Blaise muttered a spell to turn her robe a dark green. There wasn't a crest on it now.

"I doubt that. But fine, be my guest."

"Who's this lovely dish?" A devilish fellow with a thin look about him replied. Ginny automatically recognized him as Theodore Nott. Apparently, he didn't recognize her. Her hair was still damp and askew. She was slightly shivering and had a very pale complexion at the moment.

"Ginevra," she replied uneasily. She felt a hand grab her shoulder. And again, she thought it to be a creepy figure. Then again, it was Malfoy after all.

"That's a pretty robe. It would look even nicer wrapped up in a ball next to my bed." His gazing at her was really starting to scare her. That and his comments. Nott was looking her up and down with an expression that she couldn't describe.

"Is that the best pick up line that you could think of? How smashed are you?" She rolled her eyes and Malfoy and Blaise began to chuckle.

"C'mon, _Ginevra_, we have to go."

"Wait a minute, _Draco_. Don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm trying to have a _decent_ chat." _'Decent my arse.'_

"Should I try again?" Nott asked, trying to focus his eyes.

"Go ahead."

"Okay. Kissing is the language of love, so how about a conversation?"

"Drop dead," she replied smirking.

"Wait! I know the perfect one." He cleared his throat and grinned. "I've lost my teddy bear. Can I sleep with you?"

"Nice try. I want whatever you're on." She joked.

"Here, try this then." He handed her a cup and it was then that Ginny realized that both Draco and Blaise had left.

"Thanks." She put it up to her lips and vowed to only have one drink. Well, you've been in this situation before. You _can't_ just have one. And apparently, her will power wasn't that strong when she was subjected to the strangest wizarding alcohol she had ever had the chance to have.

96969696

Author's Notes: Oooh, pwetty cwiffhwanger. No, I'm not smashed. ;) (But at the time you read this, I just might be.) PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! Thanks, love ya'!

Mellia Black 6/10/05

P.S. Yes, I am planning on updating Against All Odds. And please check out Now I'm Really Scaring Myself. I only have one review for it. :( I might delete it soon if no one reviews. ;)


	2. Seven Sheets to the Wind

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Although, I have been told how brilliant I am like Rowling herself. –rolls eyes-

Summary: There's a note in this chapter. A note that mainly will begin everything. A note that will begin a war. A note that is so horrible, so cheesy, and yet so- It's a note. And Ginny kicks some butt in this chapter.

Author's Notes: Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you guys! Beware of this chapter, and I am sorry it wasn't out before. Bad author, bad! Well, I won't talk your ear off… so… yeah. ((!UOY LLIW WEIVER))

Chapter II - - Seven Sheets to the Wind

Ginny opened her light brown eyes to find a figure looming over her. The figure had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Ginny tried to focus her vision in order to get a better look at the person, but her vision was quite impaired. Noticing other people in the room, she shot strait up from a- bed? That's what it looked like. Although, in Ginny's case, it might have been a spare couch.

"Who are- are you?" She stuttered. "Ple-please tell me that- that Nott didn't do-"

"He didn't do anything," a girl said. It was the same girl that had the blonde hair. "I broke his nose for you, though. Couldn't take no for an answer."

"-Thanks. So, who are- who are you?"

"Parkinson. But you can call me Pansy."

"Oh. So which- is it?" Ginny asked, dizzily looking around the room.

"Pansy," Pansy laughed. She then said something to another blonde that Ginny couldn't understand. She was going too fast. "Draco, why did you let her drink anything that Nott gave her? You know you can't mix muggle and wizard's drinks without getting sloshed. You're luck that it'll neutralize itself in a bit!"

"Sloooshed." Ginny laughed, clutching her head. "That's a very funny word."

"I didn't see her drink anything. She said she wanted to have a conversation by herself." The other blonde answered, shaking his head and trying to hold in his laughter.

"Yes, you did. I specifically remember you cheering her on. 'C'mon, Weasel. You can drink another, can't you? No? You're such a goody Gryffindork…' You knew she had a fight with her brother earlier. You're such an ass, did you know?"

Draco ignored her and continued his defense. "How was I supposed to know that she'd never did it before?"

"She's a Weasley, for Christ's sake! You knew by her second drink, you liar. She was begging for a headache reliever and practically hanging all over you saying, 'Mal- Ferret, can I have a sobering potion? I feel sick!' Why didn't you help her?"

"I had better things to do then bother with Potter's little girlfriend and-"

"Potter? That sounds funny. Pooter. Potty Potter." Ginny began to giggle continuously and suddenly hung her head over the bed. With one large cough, she hurled all over the floor. She began to cry as she coughed again. Pansy quickly grabbed the edge of Draco's robes and wiped Ginny's mouth.

"Ugh!" Draco exclaimed and threw his cloak on the floor. He grabbed a hair tie off Pansy's dresser and walked back to a now silent Ginny. He sat on the bed next to her and gathered her hair into a neat hair tie.

"What are you doing?" Pansy laughed, pointing at his glaring face.

"I'm making it so she doesn't puke in her hair, Pans. What does it look like? We need to return her to the Gryffindor commons in as good condition as possible- for a Weasley. That and it really smells. Clean up the mess on the floor." He replied, finishing with her hair. It was surprisingly in a tight bun, as to not let any hair get in her face.

"Whatever. Sounds like you've had a few drinks of your own." She replied, and vanished the mess. As soon as Draco had put down his hands, Pansy shoved him off the bed and took his place.

"What do people call you?" Pansy asked her. She knew her name was Ginevra from Blaise, but also knew she didn't go by that.

"Gin," she replied slowly.

"Like the drink?" Blaise came into the room with a potion in his hand. He was wearing a bright grin until he looked at Ginny.

"Did you bring the sobering potion, idiot?" Pansy demanded and rolled her eyes.

"No. Snape was out. Said to give her this. It's a headache reliever." Blaise handed Pansy the bottle and stood over by Draco.

"Does he know it's her?" Pansy asked, uncorking the bottle and holding up Ginny's head.

"No. But he will in the morning. Why?"

"Never you mind. Just tell me, why did you bring her here? She's already got a cold from her wet self… being in a ROBE and all." Pansy poured the liquid slowly into her mouth, instructing her to swallow.

"We didn't do anything. I wanted to bring her here to ask her something."

Draco batted his eyes and pretended to giggle. "Aw, that's so sweet, little Blaisie. All in love with the little Chinese Fireball… So this is your fault."

"Shut up, Drakey. It's not like I actually see you at least attempting to get a girl. But- I suppose you're just waiting for Potter." Blaise smirked and folded his arms.

"Oh, what gave you that impression?"

"Easy. You're always fighting with him and picking on him. Makes me _sick_, actually."

"Don't say that word in front of Weasel!"

"And why not?"

"She'll get **sick**!"

"And since when do you care?"

"I don't."

"Good then… **_Sick_. _Sickity_ _sick_ _sick_ _sick_!** **_Sick_** as a dog. **_Sick_** as Malfoy kissing Potter!"

And at that, Ginny promptly threw up. The idea of Malfoy kissing Potter was horrifying. She managed to choke out, "Look what you did! Ugh, you two make me _sick_!"

They quickly sat down on two trunks at the end of some nearby beds and didn't say anything.

Ginny was seemingly better and less 'out there' than they had expected. She hadn't drunk anything since twelve thirty, and it was now on the verge of four. She yawned and rubbed her head. Ginny was still in a state of shame and began to giggle again.

"Did Draco tell you not to drink anything when you first got here?" Pansy asked and wiped her weary eyes.

"Who named who Draco? That's a pretty weird name."

"Well, so is Ginevra." Malfoy retorted.

"Do you have a blanket? I'm cold." Ginny asked, shivering a bit.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Here, let me get my wand."

A few seconds later, Pansy pointed her wand at Ginny. Ginny's robe was replaced by pajamas. Ginny gave a small smile and said, "Thanks, um…. What was your name again?"

"You're welcome," Pansy chuckled, covering her up with a blanket and tucking her in. "Sleep well, little Chinese Fireball. You have quite the high alcohol tolerance without drinking all that fire whiskey. But I do say, you'll be breathing fire in the morning."

96969696

Ginny had a vague idea of what might have occurred last night. Especially since she had a splitting headache and there were bodies sleeping all over the floor. She opened her eyes slowly, now taking in the general appearance of Pansy and the other seventh year Slytherin girl's dorm room. It had a dreary setting with lit candles, as if putting grotesque flowers and moving pictures all over the walls would help.

She was currently sleeping in the same bed as… Parkinson?

Holy Bleeding Hell.

Her mouth dropped open and she automatically pulled the fine down feather blanket off of her body. She was clothed, thankfully. But where in Merlin's beard had she gotten green silk pajamas? The cursed things themselves had to be worth galleons more than she'd ever had in her pocket at one time.

Her eyes wandered over to Parkinson whose hand was wrapped around some Slytherin's tie. Ginny's eyes widened, and she continued to look around the dorm.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were lounging on the floor, Draco reading a book, and Blaise reading a magazine. Ginny didn't bother to read the titles, for fear of getting sicker by the moment. They didn't notice her almost going completely out of her mind.

She put her bare feet on the floor and felt them freeze. She extracted them and wondered if there was a bathroom in the dorm. Ginny stepped across the frozen ground to the opposite end and was pleased to find a small bathroom. She opened the door and gave an exasperated sigh. She felt right about to hurl, and here someone was, bent over the toilet sleeping. Ginny rolled her eyes and manhandled the poor girl, dragging her out of the room by her waist. She didn't wake up, surprisingly. Her head hit the hard floor with a thump.

As soon as the offender was outside the door, Ginny flushed the toilet and reached for some paper. She rubbed it around the edges of the seat, feeling more like hurling by the second. And she did.

Wiping her mouth on a towel on the sink, she could care less if their towel was now- well, disgusting. It was clean before, that was for sure. She rinsed off her face and ran her fingers through her hair, too afraid of using the hairbrush of the girl who had been here before her. Millicent didn't look like the most hygienic person to hang out with. For certain.

She exited the bathroom to see Malfoy and Zabini both looking at her with the same expression. It was amusement. She was feeling a rather large migraine starting to throb throughout her head, and this whole ordeal angered her. Ginny turned fully to them both and held up an offending finger, one on each hand. "Go screw a boggart."

"Wouldn't work," said Blaise, looking even more amused.

"And _why_ is that?"

"Because you're the scariest thing on this earth, Red." Draco smirked.

"Our worst nightmare." Blaise added in.

"Care to help?" Draco asked with a look of pure gratification plastered on his face.

"You know what? Go screw yourselves!"

"Aw, our little Chinese Fireball is cranky. But wouldn't we need help with that too?" Blaise asked with a grin and gave Draco a high five.

Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered, "You're trying harder than Nott."

Making her way back to the bed, she sat down and contemplated her options. It was in that instant where Pansy decided to let out a loud yawn and wake up.

"Hey, Gin. You feeling okay?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

This was **not** turning into a good morning.

"Um- Parkinson, I think I'm fine." She then began to mutter to herself incoherently. "I'll be fine as soon as I close my eyes and kill someone. _Forgive me father_."

"Do you need more headache potion?" Pansy asked.

"No thanks, I'll be fine. But do you have a weak sleeping draught? That way I can have enough time to get back to the tower without falling on my arse."

"No, but I think Draco does." Pansy replied and then headed off toward the bathroom.

After a silent two minutes, Ginny restlessly shrieked, "Well!"

"Fine, Weasel. No need to take your pants off…" Draco muttered and headed toward his own Head room somewhere downstairs.

"Well, we're all alone, Ginny baby…" Blaise winked at her.

Ginny was literally stunned. "One word: No."

"That was actually three, honey. But I can take a hint. I'll just try harder."

Ginny's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw Blaise put down his magazine and walked over to her. Sitting gingerly next to her on the bed, he gave her a small smile and took hold of her hand.

_'This is not happening. I am not going to throw up._ _Oh gosh. His hand is cold. Why can't I remember last night? And WHY is Blaise Zabini, probable Death Eater hitting on me? No, he can't be. He's- Stop. Put your hand back where it came from mister!'_

"Put your hand where it belongs," said Ginny sternly. She yanked her hand out of his own and took a look of offense. "I barely know you. And Zabini-" Ginny was interrupted by another voice. This one was much more annoying than Blaise.

"Quite tired, aren't you, Weasley? Just itching to go to bed..." The Ferret Boy handed her a midnight blue bottle that was corked. She rolled her eyes and held it out in front of her, watching the contents splashing about.

"Well?" he ushered, mocking her from earlier.

"I'll take it in a bit. How long does it take to kick in?"

"Fifteen minutes. Are you sure you want to be missing the Holiday Quidditch Bowl practice for the day?" He sneered at her.

Ginny bit her lip. "Well... there's a first time for everything."

Suddenly, Pansy came running up to them from out of the bathroom, clutching what looked to be a school uniform.

Ginny looked at her incredulously.

"Gin, try this on."

Ginny caught what was definitely a Slytherin girl's school uniform. She noticed a normal skirt that all the girls in the other houses wore, and the same white blouse. The robe that she was handed was very different. It had a serpent in the crest, wrapping around its center. The robe itself had a sense of... rebelliousness. Maybe it was because it belonged to Pansy. It was a nice robe, though. It sounded strange to Ginny, that she would even think that. The robe was not from Madam Malkins. Probably from some high class boutique. There was a pair of plain white stockings that had a band of green on the edge of their rims. The tie was the thing that startled Ginny and shook her out of her reverie. Bands of silver and green were alternated at an angle.

"No," was Ginny's defiant response.

"C'mon, Ginny baby, you'd look great-"

"My. Name. Is. Not. Ginny. Baby. It. Is. Weasley. Only Weasley. If I catch you calling me that again, I will make sure that you won't be able to eat solid foods for a month." Her lips were pursed, and she wore an exasperated look.

"Can't you at least try it on?" Pansy frowned and looked pointedly at the clothing.

"Why should I? They took my bloody robes and now I'm wearing- this?" She motioned to her silk pajamas.

"You don't understand. I transfigured your robe into those pajamas. So, either you wear it, or you walk out of here with those pajamas." Pansy's eyes danced with amusement as she watched Ginny's crossed face.

"Fine. Bloody effing fine." Ginny muttered.

She got off of the bed and traveled to the bathroom again, not paying any attention to the poor victims that met her feet. She slammed the bathroom door shut and took off her pajamas. She quickly put the outfit on, noting how horribly it turned out when she had actually trusted Zabini. Failing to straiten her tie, she gave up and pulled it out of the vest type sweater that went over her blouse. Ginny looked in the mirror and stuck out her tongue. How awful. She pulled the skirt on and the robe with nervousness. Fastening the robe, she thought that she would probably get accused for stealing a Slytherin uniform.

She rolled her eyes and pulled on the stockings, almost tripping over herself. She then took it upon herself to look in the mirror.

Merlin, did she look awful!

She had dark circles under her eyes, and her skin was unusually pale. She had a green tinge to her cheeks that certainly didn't compliment her frazzled and tangled hair. She looked ready to hurl right there.

Shutting her eyes in tiredness, she opened the door and stepped out. Ginny walked over to the bed, grabbed the potion, and turned to Pansy.

"I'll have your robe and outfit back by tomorrow. Thank you for the potion, I appreciate it." Ginny then turned to walk down the staircase from the girl's dorm, wondering how the hell Zabini and Malfoy had made it up there.

But that wasn't the problem of the moment. Her eyes followed a flickering candle which was right next to a great grandfather clock. It read half past six.

Ginny let out a muffled scream and heard heavy footsteps behind her.

"What is it, Ginny? Are you okay?" Came Pansy's panicked voice.

"I'm- fine." She felt the urge to scream but suppressed it. This was way too early to be up. It was way too early to be anywhere near them. And it was damn sure too early for Nott to be stirring from his sleep. She quickly side stepped and quieted.

Ginny prayed he wouldn't wake up, but a voice soon changed her opinion.

"Oh, look. Weasel's trying to avoid her boyfriend."

Ginny rolled her eyes and crept over to Nott, making sure to be quiet. He was still partially asleep. She lowered herself down to his ear and put her mouth by it.

"Oh, Theo. Guess what I hear?" Her voice was gaining volume. "Patil and Brown are running around. STARKERS!"

At that opportune moment, Theodore was jolted awake. And he seemed shocked to see Weasley's little sister bent over him, chuckling with laughter. "Get up," the Weasel said quietly, going back to a standing position.

He reluctantly lifted himself off the floor. Ginny noticed that his nose was a dried bloodied mess.

"Who broke your nose? And you've really done a bad job on wrapping it up, you know…" She felt slightly guilty because she knew he deserved it. Yet-

"I did," said Pansy, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Pansy!" exclaimed Nott, looking taken aback. At his outburst, some of the few bodies lying along the floor stirred.

"Never you mind her. I have to ask you something. Did you think it was okay, to try and take advantage of me while I was seven sheets to the bloody wind? You demented piece of filth. You know what, Nott? I think I'll finally give you the attention your poor little soul deserves." And with her rant at its end, she thrust her foot upward.

Theodore Nott fell backward, clutching his groin.

And the last thing she remembered before she blacked out (which was happening a lot lately) was a voice yelling, "Hurry up and write a note!"

96969696

"Ginny… Ginny… GINNY!"

She snapped her head up and noticed she was at the long holiday table surrounded by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Colin, and Neville. There were more people around them, scooting farther toward them on the benches.

"What the hell?" Ginny blinked and let her mouth open a bit. "Why am I here? Where's Nott?"

"What are you talking about? You're in a lot of trouble. Your- why- are- Ginny- insane-" Ron was mumbling incoherently, his face giving Vernon Dursley a run for his money.

"What he means to say, why- Why were you out last night, Ginny? Is something wrong? Do we need to help you?" Amazingly, this came from Lavender Brown. She looked sincerely worried. Ginny mentally winced. She still had a large headache and now her whole house thought her to be mentally disturbed?

"I'm not crazy!" Ginny yelled. She rolled her eyes as they gave her a strange look. Then she noticed that somebody had bound her hands.

"Ginny, I think you have some explaining to do." Harry said with concern

Ginny's eyes widened as she was handed a note from Harry. Unable to catch her breath after she read it, she croaked out, "Ferret boy!"

A few people along the table looked at her struggling to get out of her bindings. She looked wild, her hair falling into her face. "I swear to Merlin you had better run. I'll kill you!" Her eyes violently searched the table and fell on a platinum haired boy who was getting up the table at a swift speed. "This is war!"

"MALFOY!"

96969696

_My Little Chinese Fireball, _

_It seems that the three of us are already missing you. Last night was a blast. Really, we should do it again sometime. But next time, I want to be the one who gets to dance with you on the table. I had no idea you were so- wild. My favorite part had to be after your five shots of Hag Blood. I'll never forget it. _

_What a night we had together, eh? I'm always up for some more one on one action, as my companion seemed to be making me share you. Keep the robes by the way, I simply find them irresistible, as well as you. You were fantastic last night, and the best company I've had in nights. We should really go out by the lake at night; would you like to ride my broom? _

_Well, you know where to find me, and I'll bet you're up for it. _

_And I'm always up for that boggart, Red. _

_If you're wondering who pushed your clothes in the water, think about all the people who could have invisibility cloaks. _

_Your Hungarian Horntail _

96969696

Author's Notes: Yes, I am sorry that I haven't updated in forever. What's my excuse this time, you ask? Well, I recently found out how to use Photoshop. And my other excuse… I was a little disappointed at the lack of reviews. Please drop me a review, you don't have to write that much. But I love feedback, and yes, it does encourage me to get more chapters up.

So, press the button! You know you want to! ((ESAELP!))

- Mellia Black


	3. Like the Weasel to the Ferret

Disclaimer: I. No. Own. You. No. Own. You. Get. What. I. Am. Saying. Yesh. You. Do.

Summary: I put a little insight to the minds of our two favorite characters. One of them might be mentally disturbed. The other might have a small case of paranoia. – Sounds like me…

Author's Notes: This chapter is rushed. It is shorter than the others. Draco and Snape are slightly out of character. (I think and I am sorry) Would I lie to you? Probably… Thank you to all my reviewers! I /SO/ appreciate it! **Emma Barrows- **Thanks, Emma! You rock. You have never missed one of my chapters! **Sara-** You were the one who 'made me get on it'. Sorry if this chapter isn't up to par… but you got what you wanted! ;D **babi-gurl8907-** Thanks so much! I will write more because of my awesome reviewers. **Artimis11-** I did. And thanks, I try my best to be funny. **Ame-** Wow. I never considered to put Blaise with Pansy. I'll think about it.

**stevaniafelton- **I did. I'm glad you like it! **Phaerie- **Thanks. I'm trying to. And I've read some of your stories. They're great! **marauderfan1992-** You should be scared. XP Now you can find out. Thanks for your review! **Belle- **Thanks! I did! **IssaLee-** Yep, he does. And his main lashing will be in the next chapter. And yes, poor Drakey-poo. I've read your story, Defeathering the Peacock and I absolutely LOVE it! Thanks for updating today! Heh.

_Chapter III - - Like the Weasel to the Ferret_

_I told them I wouldn't go after Malfoy after they caught me tripping over myself to get to him. That sounded unbearably ironic. I would never trip all over myself to get to Malfoy. But that's what they said. Anyhow, I told them I wouldn't go after Malfoy to hurt him in any shape or form. I said I wouldn't lay a finger on him or throw a hex. Although, Ron's all flustered and had to visit Madame Pomfrey because I think I gave him a heart attack. And he made me promise that I would never see Malfoy again, associate with him, or put my hands on him. _

_Who the hell in their right mind (Ron doesn't count!) would think I would put my hands on him voluntarily? I'd put my hands all over Snape before that happened. And then I had to promise Harry that I wouldn't ride Malfoy's broom, as I could borrow his, and that it was better. I scoffed. Then he told me that it was about a whole quidditch issue, and that I shouldn't let Malfoy get to me. I admit, I've never let my guard down for too long. But- That ferret had gotten to me. He's under my bloody skin. He's like a leech that won't go away. A thing that- that's bad for my mental health._

_Hermione made me promise that I wouldn't think too hard on the matter and that I should try to compress my anger by knitting hats with her this Thursday. I told her she could shove her dumb hats up her arse. I seem to be promising things to a lot of people today. And in the process on running down the hall, hands bound behind my back, I had to promise McGonagall that I wouldn't run down the halls, screaming louder than a few decibels above herself._

_That earned me a detention. My first detention in a month. Now, I might be thinking a little irrational, (Screw Hermione) but I think that Malfoy is getting me into trouble. And the absolute last thing that I promised was to Malfoy. I promised him that I wouldn't kill him because if I didn't, McGonagall said she would tell Professor Dumbledore that I was to be sent to St. Mungos. _

_I didn't mind that much… It was the letter to my mother that made me swallow my pride. Well, it's been three days since I've seen him. He hasn't eaten at the same time in the Great Hall as me, and I think he might be avoiding me. Strange… Why would anybody be afraid of the small pissed off Weasley?_

_And that brings me to my point. After all those promises I made, I think I'm feeling an ounce of guilt. Why, you say? The answer is simple. _

_I lied. _

96969696

_That Weasley girl needs help. She's been attempting to stalk me. I find myself looking around corners and checking my food. It's been three days, and I'm tired of hiding. Malfoy's don't hide. I'm not hiding. I'm- stalling her reaction. And her brothers. She has six. Six brothers. Six._

_But she does need help. I'm not sure if she's mentally stable to do anything. She promised me she wouldn't kill me. HA! I find that undoubtedly preposterous. She's doing everything in her power to bring me to my knees. My downfall, as she phrased it. I find that quite humorous. I'll bring her to her downfall before she can even think of mine. _

_I'm going to make her wish she is crawling on her knees begging for mercy._

_I don't know who pushed her clothes into the water, bound her hands, or put that letter on my bed telling me where to avoid her, but I thank them. I'm planning on letting myself get 'caught' today. Maybe she'll think that she'll have the upper hand. I haven't tested it yet, but her mental capacity seems limited. Like the Weasel to the Ferret. Scratch that. I meant: Like the Weasel to the Malfoy. I mustn't call myself Ferret. I think she's messing with my mind. Maybe the Weasel isn't a dumb as I thought she was. _

_Even so, I find myself wondering what her 'friends' thought. Are Potter, Granger, and Weasley after me too? I'm not worried either way, though._

_How much could a five foot something little Weasel who needs professional help do to me, anyway? I thought she was supposed to be the bloody calm one. The shy one. The quiet one. The one who had a crush on Potter and made it seem like she was invisible? I 'tolerated' that Weasel. Even if she was bloody pathetic. _

_And she still is. In that note that I mentioned earlier, it said something about a bet. So, Weasley thought she could be unpredictable? I'll prove her wrong. _

_She's going to lose that bet. _

_But I'll have to get the situation under control soon, as I'd hate to end up like Nott. That was a very- surprising notion. I would never expect her to do that. What am I saying? She hexed me with that damn Bat Boogey hex. She's terrifying when she wants to be. So, what is it about her that makes her so unpredictable? I can never tell what she's going to do next. And yet, why do I care at all? I've insulted her every time I've seen her in the hallway, but it wasn't until yesterday when I actually started thinking about what she could actually do to me. _

_And I don't like it. Weasel might morally embarrass me. She might cause me mental harm. And she just might cause me bodily harm. But there's one thing I'm sure about. _

_Weasel might be able to keep her head above water for awhile, but she's going to drown sooner or later. _

_96969696_

Draco Malfoy quickly crept down the hall, wincing as he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. The truth was… he had feared this moment from the instant he had written the note to the She-Weasel.

Turning around, he was surprised and relieved. "Professor-"

"Mr. Malfoy." His Potion's Master spoke.

"Professor Snape," Draco greeted in return. "Did you happen to see-"

"Miss Weasley? Yes. She has requested your presence." As the words came out of Professor Snape's mouth, Draco couldn't believe his new revelation. Was he actually scared of a girl that was practically a foot shorter than him? No, of course not. He was scared of what the little girl might do.

"When?" Draco said a little higher than he intended. He was determined to not look petrified by the little weasel.

"Qoute: 'When he finds the balls to stand up to me.' End quote." Draco could have sworn his professor had a twisted smirk on his face.

"Oh," Draco replied, not feeling like carrying on much of a conversation. This had to be a dream. No, a nightmare. This wasn't happening. "So, where- is she?"

There was a few seconds of silence before Snape opened his mouth.

Only, it wasn't Snape who answered.

"Right behind you."

---

"Hello, Malfoy." Ginny enjoyed it when he spun around to look at her, his mouth gaping a bit. Could Draco Malfoy be scared? No. It was most likely the lighting.

"Weasley," he replied, gaining his 'bite' back. She wanted so badly to wipe the smirk off his face.

"How long did it take you to realize that there would be consequences for your actions?" She stood there, face calm and voice cool. Her hands were placed on her hips, insinuating that she just _might_ be angry.

"Not as long as it took you to find me. Honestly, Weasley, it was just a joke. A gag. A laugh. A-"

"So you admit it! You bloody wanker! I'm going to- Going to- Argh! I hate you!" Her face was a deep red, making her look like a Blubbering Humdinger from one of Luna's bloody books.

"I assure you, Weasel, the feeling is reciprocated." Draco was smirking at her now. _'She can't hurt you if she's busy being ballistic.'_

Both of them couldn't believe what had happened next. They were stunned. Speechless. Breathless. Astonished. Astounded. Staggered. Bewildered. Surprised- Enough is bloody enough already.

"I'd hate to break this marvelous lovers reunion, but I actually have better things to do. Good day to you."

Ginny waited until Snape's robes had swished around the corner before yelling again. "Oooh! You're so- so vile! And that way your face is right now… How you can smirk when nothing is effing funny, I can't imagine. You're despicable, Malfoy. You twitchy little ferret who has nothing better to do-"

"What are you doing with-"

"-my seeker?"

"-my chaser?"

Ginny and Draco had immediately stopped arguing, noticing that they were a foot a part and snarling at each other. They looked at both of their quidditch captains with guilty expressions.

The Slytherin quidditch captain was in the same year as Malfoy. He had sandy brown hair that was in a ponytail and a calm look about him. His name was Riley Jackson. He was anything but when it came to quidditch. His dull green eyes were darting in between the two, as if speculating as to what they were up to. He was well built with broad shoulders that made him intimidating.

The Gryffindor captain was quite different. Her name was Alyssa Tate. Ginny sometimes feared her determination and boldness. She had joined the team in Ginny's fifth year, completely obsessed with the sport. Since no one else had wanted to take the position, she had filled the slot herself. She had curly black hair that swept her shoulders and hazel colored eyes. Ally, as she loathed to be called, had to be the most possessive captain since Oliver Wood.

"Ginny, you know you were supposed to be at practice an hour ago! What is this? Having a rendezvous with Malfoy? Fraternizing with the enemy, eh? Well, I certainly won't have it. You are not to see this worthless excuse for a boy anymore!"

As her captain began to berate her, Malfoy seemed to be getting his fair share of the blame.

"A Weasley? Honestly! A girl Weasley! She's trying to get to you, you idiot. You're a Malfoy, for Christ's sake! We don't deal with Gryffindors, do we, Tate?"

The two captains stared at each other until Alyssa nodded. Ginny wasn't sure whether to worry about that or not. She chanced a glance at Malfoy, seeing him smirk. Rolling her eyes, Ginny tried to sleek away, hoping that the two captains would preoccupy themselves. She was close to the wall, when a hand shot out at her and grabbed her wrist. Amazingly, the Slytherin captain had a mean grip around her arm, prohibiting her from leaving.

"You're not going anywhere, Weasley. We have a game to play."

96969696

Ginny was practically pulled into the stadium. She seemed to be berating herself, as if blaming herself would fix the situation at hand. "Are you stupid, Ginevra?" She began, waving her hands around. The Slytherin captain still had a strong grip on her and didn't want to let go. "You should have known this would happen! And by the way, do you mad people think I couldn't put up a good fight? If I wanted to get away, I most certainly could break free. Just for some stupid game of quidditch-"

All three seventh years turned to glare at her as they stopped. "What?" she asked, yelling back.

They continued to drag her to the pitch, more roughly than before. Malfoy and Tate were currently chatting, and Ginny knew that couldn't be good. At all. Not one bit.

They came to the middle of the pitch where the students that had been staying over the holiday break were. Ginny was let go only to be stuck to the ground. Her own captain had placed a sticking charm on the bottom of her feet.

Suddenly, everyone could hear a booming voice announce, "Hello! And welcome to the second annual Holiday Quidditch Bowl."

The minimal people inside, about a hundred or so, cheered. This excluded Tate, Malfoy, Jackson, and Weasley.

"And we have Potter, Tate, and both Weasleys playing for Gryffindor. Their team needs three new players! It can be from any house!" Dennis Creevey announced. He then held up a list. "And we have Malfoy, Jackson, Crabbe, and Goyle. Since we have an even number, the Slytherin team will also need three players! They can also be from any house! Please decide now."

Ginny was rudely pushed against the wall by the crowd and their excitement. She saw a galleon being tossed up into the air, and the two captains called it.

"Merlin. We pick first." A cheer came from the Gryffindor supporters.

"Goyle will play… Chaser." Harry got his pick and gave Ron a high five.

Goyle then got to pick. "The red haired boy. He plays beater."

Then Ron's turn. "Crabbe plays chaser." The Gryffindor had formed a strategy of who to put in which position. The plan was going smoothly so far, but they needed for their captain to pick around the next two turns.

Crabbe seemed to take forever to choose. "Uh- That loony girl plays keeper."

He had either obviously picked the first person he saw, or he had been told to pick her. No one could ever be sure with Crabbe.

Luna nodded and began to converse with Harry. She nodded back at him and said in a cool voice, "Jackson plays beater."

Jackson stepped forward and without any hesitation said, "The Weasley girl plays-"

Ginny couldn't bear what she was hearing. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to play, and she certainly didn't want to play. "Merlin, help me."

96969696

Author's Notes (Important): Yes, because of you- grumble- I felt the need to update very quickly. And now, as a result, I need you to help me decide what position she should play. And who she should pick. I already have a general idea, but it's fuzzy. So, please review. Now I have a writer's block, and I need to have ideas before I do something drastic! The new book is coming out tonight (DUH!), and I won't get it until tomorrow night. So… I will update after I have read the book and will most likely update faster (like this time) if you review. I love ya'!


	4. Grass and Raspberry

Disclaimer: I don't deserve to be called an author. I should sue myself. But I really don't own this. And if you thought otherwise, lay OFF the Benadril!

Summary: This chapter is filled with a Ginny that really needs to calm down and stop freaking out. She gets to play quidditch, Draco ;), and a few people's minds. Draco realizes something. Never mess with a Weasley. But he'll never learn, will he?

Author's Notes: Thank you to all my reviewers! School just started. This chapter is late. Yes, I know. And it is unBeta'd. I'll try to have the next chapter out faster. And if you're wondering, no, I didn't just finish the sixth book. But I'm shocked. And I didn't really like the book. Anyhow, as some of you were wondering, I will not change this story. As far as I know, the sixth book was never written. I might take 'small' tidbits here and there- and I mean SMALL- but they will not affect the plot at all. So... The chapter. Right. Forgive me. And there will be mistakes in it. I'll repent later.

And I would normally respond to all your reviews, but I have to get off the computer to eat dinner soon. I'm sorry. I'll do it for the next chapter. Just remind me in a review. ;) Any are appreciated. I LOVE reviews! They make me squeal at the computer and have my mom look at me like I'm mad. Review, and I promise I'll do that. XD

Chapter IV - -

"-Beater."

Ginny couldn't believe her freckled ears. Those twits were THAT bloody stupid? Had they any idea what she could do with a bat?

Everyone was looking at her now, wondering who she would pick. A thought crossed her mind of screwing her team over, proving a point. That wouldn't do much good… seeming as though they would never forgive her.

She looked over the people who were around the four Slytherin team members and deliberately took her time. That was bound to make them mad, seeing as though the temperature had severely dropped and the ground was covered in thick mounds of ice and snow.

Finally, she caught his eye. That was attached to his pale face which bore the largest smirk. Her eyes searched his face in disgust, and she nodded to herself. "Malfoy. Seeker."

Said Sadist stepped forward and smirked again.

It turned out that Padma Patil as chaser, Hannah Abbot as beater, and Pansy as keeper hadjoined the Slytherin team.

Gryffindor was joined by Tate playing seeker, Harry becoming a chaser, Neville another chaser, and Blaise as the last chaser.

And the mixed house teams kicked off, hearing an annoying Dennis Creevey buzzing in their ears.

96969696

The score was atrocious in Gryffindor's perspective. Luna had blocked a fair amount of goals by Slytherin's Padma, who had played with Ravenclaw. Crabbe and Goyle were hogging the quaffle. Jackson was a fair beater and had nicked a few of Gryffindor's team, resulting in a sprained ankle on Ron's behalf. Hannah had never played beater before, but was more than eager to move out of the way.

But Gryffindor stillwasn't doing that well. Harry had made most of their goals when he had the chance to swipe the quaffle, making the score a solid ninety to one hundred and sixty. Neville did fairly well in passing, but Blaise was not to be found with his chasers. He was to be found trailing after Ginny. This had resulted with a few penalties on Gryffindor's behalf after Ginny had thwacked him in the stomach with her club.

It was down to Tate and Malfoy. Neither had yet to see the snitch, and both were doing their fair share in flying.

Ginny felt great. Great was an understatement. She felt fantastic. Bloody brilliant. She kept poking Ron in the back with her club, reminding him to protect himself. She also found much hilarity in the fact that he couldn't even hit a bludger. It was as if it was a contest between Ginny and Jackson; who could slam the bludger closest to the other. Then they'd dodge it and thrust it away from their own teammates.

And now it seemed hopeless. Slytherin with a score of two hundred and forty, to Gryffindor's one hundred and twenty. Tate would need to catch the snitch. Quickly.

And then time stilled. The small crowd of students began to cheer as the two seekers dashed after the snitch. Ginny watched, frozen. Her mouth was open, and she could have sworn that Malfoy wasn't even trying. He lazily flung his hand out, ready to catch the small golden ball with Tate right on his shadow.

Ginny heard a swishing noise by her ear. And she swung.

Soaring through the air was a bludger.

That was headed strait toward Malfoy.

Ginny watched as Malfoy caught the snitch and was thrown from his broom seconds later. By her bludger. The bludger she had hit.

He hit the ground with a sickening crunch. _Luckily_, it was only about a twenty five foot drop, and all his body weight had landed on his arm.

About half of the students were staring at Malfoy. The other half was staring at Ginny.

Dennis seemed to be lost for words. When he found his voice, he spluttered, "And Slytherin wins the game. Malfoy's going to the Hospital Wing, and my friend Ginny is screwed." Moments later he leapt from his chair to join the surrounding crowd.

"Who's taking him to the Hospital Wing?" asked Lavender Brown who was bent over him, patting down his hair.

"I will." Blaise spoke up and made a pointed look at Ginny. He mouthed, "You're coming with me."

Ginny nodded, rolling her eyes and walked over to Malfoy, parting her way through the small crowd.

"Red, summon a stretcher."

Ginny obeyed and watched as Blaise lifted him onto it. Suddenly, a pang of guilt ran through Ginny. She swallowed and whispered timidly, "Are you all right, Malfoy?"

He didn't answer her then. And he didn't answer the other four hundred times she had asked while they were traveling to the Hospital Wing.

When Madam Pomfrey had reached them, Ginny was shaking. She could see the rise an fall of his chest, knowing he was alive, but his arm looked grotesque.

"What happened?" Came a voice from behind Ginny and Zabini.

It was Snape. And he looked as mean as ever.

"I- Professor, I'm sorry- I-" Ginny began. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She hadn't meant to hurt him. Okay, she was lying to herself. She hadn't meant to hurt him _that_ bad.

"Weasley's having some issues at the moment. Please excuse her." Draco sat up carefully, his arm already being mended in parts by the nurse's wand. He winced and gritted his teeth, glaring at Ginny.

"Are you all right, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape snapped, not caring for his sarcasm.

"I suppose. I just broke my arm in five places and it hurts more than a-"

"Thank you for sharing, Mr. Malfoy." Snape cut him off. He turned to a confused and angry Ginny. "And you, Miss Weasley, will be scrubbing the rather disgusting cauldron that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have left their marks on. I'll see you at detention tomorrow and all this month. And also, fifty points from Gryffindor." Snape sneered at her and left, leaving her in awe.

Ginny sat down in a guest chair about five feet away from Malfoy's bed. Blaise sat down next to her, and part of the real Slytherin team was trying to get in.

As Madam Pomfrey began to pour something down Malfoy's throat, a few people burst in through the door, telling the rest of the mob to wait.

Unsurprisingly, Jackson, Tate, Harry, and Ron came rushing right next to them.

"Will he be okay to play this season?" asked all of them at once, making the situation almost funny.

"Most likely," Came Madam Pomfrey's snappy reply. "But I expect him to take it easy for the next few weeks. Bone regrowing can be nasty if done incorrectly. I'm sure you remember, Mr. Potter."

"Well let's hope that doesn't happen…" Ginny murmured sarcastically under breath, fingers twitching.

"Now, I'd like you all to leave, as Mr. Malfoy will have a very painful night ahead of him indeed." Madam Pomfrey was still pouring a vile looking liquid down his throat, ignoring Draco's protests.

Reluctantly, four students left, leaving only Ginny, Madam Pomfrey, and Draco.

"Miss Weasley, are you having problems comprehending-"

"I'm sorry, Madam Pomfrey. May I speak with Mr. Malfoy for a few minutes. It's urgent." Ginny tried to look convincing. She gave a small pout and widened her eyes, hoping for the best results.

"You have ten minutes while I go into my office. That is all. And Mr. Malfoy, will your father be home at the moment?" she said sternly.

"Most likely. My mother will be there if he isn't."

After Madam Pomfrey left, Ginny squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. She had thought that Malfoy's father was still in Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy deserved to be. But at that moment, Malfoy looked innocent enough, so she scooted a little closer to the bed, examining his arm.

"Don't you have something to say, Weasley?" Malfoy smirked, looking smug.

"Yeah… I do."

He still had a smirk on his face. "Well, go on and say it. Those three little words would certainly prove a point."

"Okay…" She mocked a large breath. "Here it goes… Go to hell." She saw the annoyed look on his face and muttered, "Fine. I'm sorry, Ferret Boy."

"We'll have to work on your attitude. And now, the score is even, is it not?" He had a sadistic smirk grazing his features, giving him one more reason to look 'out there'.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Ginny asked agitatedly.

She knew of what he was talking about, hoping he might forget about it. She had just broken his arm. Wouldn't he do something worse?

"Firstly, I supposedly sent you a letter-"

"You did!" she interrupted him.

"-and then you broke my bloody arm. Which is worse?"

"Correction!" Ginny's face was flushed. "You got me drunk off my- bum, made me wear those horrible clothes, sent me that god awful letter that everyone at my bloody table read, and forced me to play a game of quidditch that I didn't want to play! I didn't even mean to hit your arm. It was impulse!"

"I didn't pour anything down your throat. You were the one who grabbed the starters and said, 'I'll just have one.' I didn't make you wear anything. You could have gone starkers. You were the one who wasn't bright enough to transfigure anything back into your robe. I never said I wrote the letter. You just assumed. Why would I want you to ride on my broom, anyway? And it was not on impulse. You saw me. And I saw you."

Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like. "Sawing prit."

"You know what, Malfoy? I'll find proof. Fine. As of now, you get a free shot. But when I find my information, I'll rip you limb from limb." Ginny got up to leave, but was startled with Malfoy's voice.

"Be here after dinner. Have Blaise give you my chess set. Then run off to the Kitchens. I want a box of Every Flavored beans without every flavor except grass and raspberry."

"You're bloody insane, Malfoy. There's no way I'm doing that."

"I love you too, Weasel. And I'm glad you hit on me first. I never like to make the first move."

Draco Malfoy had on the largest smirk to ever charm mankind.

Ginny shrieked and slammed the door to the Hospital Wing, making Madam Pomfrey ask why she was so ill tempered.

---

"Ugh! I hate him!" Ginny yelled, banging her head on the table.

"Hate who?" Harry asked, sitting down beside her and taking a piece of toast and a plate of kippers.

"Malfoy." Hermione answered for Ginny. "She's been talking about him ever since we came to breakfast about ten minutes ago."

"Have not!" Ginny stuck out her tongue and pouted. "He's just so- argh!"

"Harry, I'm beginning to think she has a morbid fascination with Malfoy. It's unhealthy. And plus, I think she might be going through a rebellious stage. One of those bad boy types…" Hermione looked peeved at Ginny's fuming, but tried to hide a small snicker.

(AN: What? Hermione snickering? What in the bloody blazes of hell is going on?)

Ginny was too busy whining like a four year old to even listen to Hermione and Harry chat. So, their conversation went unnoticed. And with all the big words, Ronald could hardly comprehend anyway.

"You mean that-? Wait, what? You think she likes Draco Malfoy? Are you insane, Hermione? She's complaining about him. Not professing her undying love." Harry looked skeptical, his brows rose. They had lowered their voices to right above a whisper.

"Harry, so you remember the certain problem that Ron and I had?" Hermione wore a pointed look and began to tap her fingers. "It's the same thing."

"No, it's not. People don't go from loathing to loving. It just doesn't happen." Harry answered.

"What about your parents? You told me yourself about how they were bickering in the memory…" Hermione trailed off, knowing she had a point.

Harry frowned.

And then there was silence.

Except for the noise that Ginny and Ron were making.

In fact, a few people were staring.

"No, no, NO! The Chudley Cannons are THE best! You don't know what you're talking-"

"Yes I do! Ronald, you know better that I do that-"

"That the Blistering Banshees are the worst team ever!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT! You're just upset that the Cannons had backfired in their match against the second worst team in the league!" Ginny chuckled at her own bad pun.

Ron's ears turned red.

And they turned even redder when Professor McGonagall scolded them.

"Weasley and Weasley! Detention tonight with Snape! Keep your voices down!"

"Oh crap." Ginny muttered, thinking about how she was supposed to meet Malfoy.

96969696

Author's Notes: Please review! I'll give you a muffin!


End file.
